Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus
|genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player, online multiplayer |ratings = |platform = PlayStation Portable |media = UMD |requirements = |pregame = Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops }} Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus (officially abbreviated to MPO+) is an expansion of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, in the same vein as Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance and Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. It includes more multiplayer options such as new characters, new maps, new weapons, and new game modes. The only update to the single player mode is the Infinity Mission. The greatest update of the new expansion besides being a large update for multiplayer is the capacity for 200 characters in the player's squad, giving them more options to roam through the single-player story and also fighting online using their captured soldiers. In the context of the game, the Infinity Mission takes place shortly after the San Hieronymo Takeover.Big Boss (voiceover): The battle at San Hieronymo Peninsula is over... but our war has just begun... In Japan, Portable Ops Plus was released on September 20, 2007 in two formats: the expansion on its own and as a deluxe package that includes the original game and the expansion. The North American version was released on November 13, 2007. The European version was released on March 28, 2008. Features The story mode within Portable Ops Plus has been removed, and a new single player mode has been added entitled "Infinity Mission", where the player must go through randomly chosen maps, looking for the advance point within the level, using the surround indicator to help them. This adds some extra difficulty, because the surround indicator can show an enemy, or the advance point. Within this mode, there are also Kerotan, which make a small croak sound, as well as briefly showing up on the surround indicator with every croak. Hidden items can be obtained using this. The game makes much more of an emphasis on online gameplay, with the modes from the original being used with their + counterparts, such as "Cyber-Survival+" and "Infrastructure+." During online gameplay, rookie players will have a rookie mark, reducing the damage they get, and increasing the damage they give, making online gameplay easier for less skilled players. Multiplayer Since Portable Ops Plus is more of a multiplayer orientated expansion, it's focus is on adding new gameplay, new game modes, and new characters, along with new maps. New players are able to join in on the battle using a system which was built for recruits on the battlefield to help them distinguish the enemies and their teammates, along with helping the new player to help out their fellow teammates. Also in multiplayer, the chat room has changed from actually having pre-set sayings to an on the fly keyboard, giving the player the ability to type while playing. Characters There are four new unique characters the player is able to recruit. These characters are: *Solid Snake. Using the codename "Old Snake" his appearance is based on his appearance in Metal Gear Solid 4. *Raiden. His appearance is based on his original Metal Gear Solid 2 look, and not his Cyborg Ninja look in Metal Gear Solid 4. *Roy Campbell. He is as he appears in Portable Ops. *Johnny Sasaki. The infamous comic relief character. His appearance here is similar to his grandfather's appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3. He is distinguishable thanks to a J on his head. , a Gurlukovich soldier, and a SEAL soldier in Portable Ops Plus.]]In addition to some of the recruitable soldiers from Portable Ops, the player can also recruit a number of other soldiers from previous titles, such as Arsenal Tengu, Ocelot Unit, and Genome Soldiers. Players are also able to play on several new maps, including Metal Gear REX's hangar from Metal Gear Solid. Also, female Ocelot Unit members and female Soviet soldiers can be recruited along with High-tech Soldiers, Hideochan soldiers (unlocked either via password or by winning a deathmatch in 2007, along with a soldier wearing a white uniform with a medal on it), and Two-Han Princess Soldiers The soldiers that were from other Metal Gear games, however, reuse voice clips from characters within Portable Ops outside of various grunts (e.g., the Genome Soldiers, SEALs team, Arsenal Tengu, and Gurlukovich Mercenaries reused the FOX soldier's voice clips). In addition, three bonus soldiers can be unlocked via a special password in the Japanese version from magazine retailers: The Dengeki PlayStation soldier, the Famitsu soldier, and the Unlock Arms soldier. Depending on the version that's being played, there are also soldiers representing a key location (or in one case, member country) of the location that version of Portable Ops + was released in. In the Japanese version, there are 47 soldiers that each represent one of the Prefectures of Japan. In the American version, there are 51 soldiers representing the fifty states in the country, plus Washington D.C., the national capital. In the European version, there are 11 soldiers representing each of the member countries of the European Union. The Prefecture and State soldiers have varying colored camos (red, brown, orange, yellow, green, white, pink/purple, and blue for the Prefecture soldiers, and orange, blue, red, yellow, green, and purple for the state soldiers), and have the name of the prefecture and/or state written on the front of the cam in the appropriate language horizontally and vertically, respectively, and has a picture of the prefecture/state on the back (and in the case of the state soldier, the abbreviation of the state written horizontially). The European Union soldiers, however, are different, as their uniforms compose of the national flags of the member states, as well as a smaller version of the national flag on the left shoulder. The Prefecture soldiers are unlocked in an event relating to the Nippon Telephone and Telegram organization, and the States soldiers are unlockable via passcode. Portable Ops Plus also has eight bonus soldiers representing certain store retailers in Japan. More specifically, they are representing GEO, WonderGoo, TV Panic WanPaku COMG!, Sakuraya, Softmap, Bic Camera, Yodobashi Camera, and UBook. Other soldiers exclusive to Japan are Mahjong Fight Club Society Soldiers, Completion Special Code soldiers, Joshin soldier, and Black Genetically-Modified Soldiers. New maps New maps were also added in Online mode: *REX Hangar (MGS1) *Pillbox Purgatory (MGS3, MGO) *Ghost Factory (MGS3, MGO) *Killhouse B (MGS3, MGO) *Killhouse C (MGS3, MGO) *Western Wilderness (MPO) (N.A. version?) *Ravine (MPO) (N.A. version?) Gallery Promotional soldiers File:20911_20071112_13_mpo_02.jpg File:Ki_mpo01.jpg|All of the special store soldiers. File:20911_20071112_13_mpo_01.jpg|Hideochan soldier. File:Mgsstore.jpg|Four of the eight store soldiers. 20911_20071112_13_mpo_03.jpg|Hideochan soldier (back). 4379371031a8067364664l.jpg|Two-Han Princess soldier. 4379371031a8067364680l.jpg|Hideochan Yodobashi.gif|Yodobashi camera soldier Tv.gif|TV Panic Wanpaku COMG! soldier. Sof.gif|Softmap soldier. Sakura.gif|Sakuraya soldier. Huruhon.gif|Huruhon (UBook) soldier. Goo.gif|Wondergoo soldier. Geo.gif|GEO soldier. Big.gif|Bic Camera soldier. 101008142617.jpg|Unlock arms soldier. 101008142734.jpg 101008161512.jpg|Quiz Magic Academy (back). 101008142650.jpg|Mahjong Fight Club society soldier. 101008142626.jpg PSpromoYellow.png|Dengeki PlayStation soldier. FacesPromo1.png|Quiz Magic Academy (front). MPOsPromo1.png|Famitsu soldier. 101008142124.jpg|Joshin soldier. Shop-img.jpg United States soldiers IMG 1942.JPG|Alabama soldier (front). IMG 1940.JPG|Alabama soldier (back). IMG 1944.JPG|Alaska soldier (front). IMG 1943.JPG|Alaska soldier (back). IMG 1946.JPG|Arizona soldier (front). IMG 1945.JPG|Arizona soldier (back). IMG 1948.JPG|Arkansas soldier (front). IMG 1947.JPG|Arkansas soldier (back). IMG 1949.JPG|California soldier (back). IMG 1950.JPG|California soldier (front). IMG 1951.JPG|Colorado soldier (back). IMG 1952.JPG|Colorado soldier (front). IMG 1953.JPG|Connecticut soldier (back). IMG 1954.JPG|Connecticut soldier (front). IMG 1956.JPG|Delaware soldier (back). IMG 1957.JPG|Delaware soldier (front). IMG 1958.JPG|Florida soldier (back). IMG 1959.JPG|Florida soldier (front). IMG 1960.JPG|Georgia soldier (back). IMG 1961.JPG|Georgia soldier (front). IMG 1962.JPG|Hawaii soldier (back). IMG 1963.JPG|Hawaii soldier (front). IMG 1964.JPG|Idaho soldier (back). IMG 1965.JPG|Idaho soldier (front). IMG 1966.JPG|Illinois soldier (back). IMG 1968.JPG|Illinois soldier (front). IMG 1969.JPG|Indiana soldier (back). IMG 1970.JPG|Indiana soldier (front). IMG 1971.JPG|Iowa soldier (back). IMG 1972.JPG|Iowa soldier (front). IMG 1973.JPG|Kansas soldier (back). IMG 1974.JPG|Kansas soldier (front). IMG 1975.JPG|Kentucky soldier (back). IMG 1976.JPG|Kentucky soldier (front). IMG 1977.JPG|Louisiana soldier (back). IMG 1978.JPG|Louisiana soldier (front). IMG 1979.JPG|Maine soldier (back). IMG 1980.JPG|Maine soldier (front). IMG 1981.JPG|Maryland soldier (back). IMG 1982.JPG|Maryland soldier (front). IMG 1983.JPG|Massachusetts soldier (back). IMG 1984.JPG|Massachusetts soldier (front). IMG 1985.JPG|Michigan soldier (back). IMG 1986.JPG|Michigan soldier (front). IMG 1987.JPG|Minnesota soldier (back). IMG 1988.JPG|Minnesota soldier (front). IMG 1989.JPG|Mississippi soldier (back). IMG 1990.JPG|Mississippi soldier (front). IMG 1991.JPG|Missouri soldier (back). IMG 1992.JPG|Missouri soldier (front). IMG 1993.JPG|Montana soldier (back). IMG 1994.JPG|Montana soldier (front). IMG 1995.JPG|Nebraska soldier (back). IMG 1996.JPG|Nebraska soldier (front). IMG 1997.JPG|Nevada soldier (back). IMG 1998.JPG|Nevada soldier (front). IMG 2001.JPG|New Hampshire soldier (back). IMG 2002.JPG|New Hampshire soldier (front). IMG 2003.JPG|New Jersey soldier (back). IMG 2004.JPG|New Jersey soldier (front). IMG 2005.JPG|New York soldier (back). IMG 2006.JPG|New York soldier (front). IMG 2007.JPG|New Mexico soldier (back). IMG 2008.JPG|New Mexico soldier (front). IMG 2010.JPG|North Carolina soldier (back). IMG 2011.JPG|North Carolina soldier (front). IMG 2012.JPG|North Dakota soldier (back). IMG 2013.JPG|North Dakota soldier (front). IMG 2014.JPG|Ohio soldier (back). IMG 2015.JPG|Ohio soldier (front). IMG 2016.JPG|Oklahoma soldier (back). IMG 2017.JPG|Oklahoma soldier (front). IMG 2018.JPG|Oregon soldier (back). IMG 2020.JPG|Oregon soldier (front). IMG 2021.JPG|Pennsylvania soldier (back). IMG 2022.JPG|Pennsylvania soldier (front). IMG 2023.JPG|Rhode Island soldier (back). IMG 2025.JPG|Rhode Island soldier (front). IMG 2026.JPG|South Carolina soldier (back). IMG 2027.JPG|South Carolina soldier (front). IMG 2028.JPG|South Dakota soldier (back). IMG 2029.JPG|South Dakota soldier (front). IMG 2030.JPG|Tennessee soldier (back). IMG 2031.JPG|Tennessee soldier (front). IMG 2032.JPG|Texas soldier (back). IMG 2033.JPG|Texas soldier (front). IMG 2034.JPG|Utah soldier (back). IMG 2035.JPG|Utah soldier (front). IMG 2036.JPG|Vermont soldier (back). IMG 2037.JPG|Vermont soldier (front). IMG 2038.JPG|Virginia soldier (back). IMG 2039.JPG|Virginia soldier (front). European Union soldiers Train1.JPG|Spain soldier. Train2.JPG|Finland soldier. Train3.JPG|Holland soldier. ImagesCACJ1J4P.jpg|Denmark soldier. ImagesCASCCLVO.jpg|UK soldier. ImagesCADCQLEH.jpg|Greece soldier. Japanese Prefectures soldiers File:Irevo05.jpg|Chiba Prefecture soldier from the back (firefighting against a FOX member). File:Middle_1191314896.jpg|Tochigi Prefecture soldier from the front (saluting). File:Middle_1191314822.jpg|Tochigi prefecture soldier from the back. File:Middle_1191314728.jpg|Chiba prefecture soldier from the front (saluting). 101008142449.jpg|Fukuoka Prefecture soldier. ImagesCAEOGFUP.jpg|Toyama Prefecture soldier. ImagesCATV5E08.jpg|Tokushima Prefecture soldier. YellowSpromo1.png MPOpromoSgreen.png MPOpromoB.png PinkPromo1.png BlueSldierPromo1.png Notes and references See also * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops External links * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Official Site Category:Games Category:Games